


F_ck me Senseless

by LunaEchelon



Series: Fk me, Pretty Kitty, Sex and Violence [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F_ck me Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> NC17.
> 
> I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe Ratliff in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into.  
> In other words ITS NOT REAL!

Staring out from the stage Tommy smiled to nobody in particular.  At total capacity the auditorium would hold over 10,000 people and they were completely sold out for the next three nights.

The venue was quiet but it was past midnight, he hadn’t expected anyone to be here; just as well considering what he had planned for Adam.  
Every night for the past few weeks Adam had walked down those stairs and stood behind him; pulling his hair and whispering naughty things into his ear, the lick was the last straw…Adam would be his and it would be tonight.

Tommy walked up the metal stairs, running his hand along the rail as he went.  It was cold and smooth, just as well – he didn’t want anyone getting metal splinters.  
Sitting at the top of the stairs in jeans and a shirt he waited for Adam then realised he still had the note in his pocket.  
“Shit.”  
Tommy pulled out his phone and sent a message to Adam “Meet me at venue. Stairs on stage.”  
“Why?” came the reply.  
“Of for fucks sake.” Tommy grumbled to himself, messaging him back he told Adam it was urgent and putting his phone away.

The minutes passed and Tommy listened to the ticking of a clock somewhere in the room before realising it was his watch and sighing.  
A door opened and shut, Tommy moved and hid behind a curtain at the top of the stairs and watched Adam walk across the stage, his hips moving and twisting with each step.  From what Tommy could see Adam was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops.  He had discovered Adam rarely wore underwear; the thought made him hard and he found his jeans to be very uncomfortable as he walked down the stairs.

Adam turned and winked making it very obvious where he was looking “that all for me?” he said nodding to Tommy’s bulging crotch.  
“Yes.” He answered matter of factly and walked towards him “I am going to strip you, lube you up and fuck you…right here and right now!”  
Adam grinned and bit his lip “You won’t get any arguments from me babe.”

Tommy nodded and stepped towards Adam, took a deep breath and grabbed Adam’s hips by the belt loops.  Tommy pulled them both together and felt Adam’s hands in his hair; pulling it hard enough to pull his head back, Tommy moaned and leaned forwards thrusting his tongue into Adam’s mouth and violating every centimetre.  
Their hands fumbled while they pulled off restrictive clothing until they were stood naked and erect in the dark auditorium.  
Tommy pulled away, his breathing heavy “I need to get something from my pocket,” he winked “Stay here.”  
Adam watched as Tommy picked something out of his trouser pocket; a small square packet and a tube.  Adam smiled and pulled in air between his teeth, watching Tommy’s form, as he seemed to snake back towards him.

Tommy took Adam by the wrists and almost threw him across to the stairs; Adam landed with the rail across his stomach and his back to Tommy,  
“Just how I want you.  Stay.”  
Adam bit his lip hard as he lent on the railing, how many times had he wanted this to happen? How many times had he wanted to rip the bass from Tommy’s hands, strip him and fuck him on stage in front of everyone… this was a start.

Adam heard rustling and assumed Tommy was covering himself, he was right and he soon felt Tommy stand close behind him.

Tommy lent over Adam’s shoulder and traced his hands down Adam’s slender back, nipping at his shoulder, neck and eventually ear. Adam whimpered as he felt Tommy slipping his fingers inside him; he lent forward a little more, giving Tommy more room.  
Tommy snaked a hand up his back to his shoulder, digging his fingers in a little as he crooked the fingers inside Adam making him groan.  
Tommy positioned himself; his manhood sheathed and covered in lube.  Slowly he entered Adam, once he was inside he moved his hand from Adam’s shoulder to his hair and pulled back on it hard as he thrusted deep inside.  
Adam cried out and gripped the stair rail, pushing back against Tommy with each movement.

Their cries echoed in the large room as their bodies moved with each other.  Tommy moved his free hand around Adams erect manhood, gripping as he stroked and massaged.  
Adam moaned and panted as Tommy worked his body, twisting his hips and thrusting deep inside him, driving him closer to the edge.  
“…Fuck me senseless Tommy…Please!”  
“I like hearing you beg!”

The railing’s moved and rocked, the fixings working free and becoming unstable as their bodies weighed on them.  Their cries of pleasure were loud and frantic, their voices hoarse as Tommy erupted inside Adam; pulling his hair and is head back hard enough to pull hair free.  
Adam groaned Tommy’s name and screamed into the darkness as he came over Tommy’s hand, his release so intense his body shook in Tommy’s arms.  
Tommy gently lowered them both to the stairs and curled himself around Adam, still inside him - not wanting to move or leave; wanting to feel like this for as long as possible before they had to go back to the hotel, before they were missed.

“Holy fuck Tommy!”  
“You could say that.”  
“Do we tell the stage crew the railings are loose?”  Adam panted, leaning his head back onto Tommy.  
“They’d want to know how we knew… let’s not.” Tommy kissed Adam’s neck and shoulder.

They lay there wrapped in the other’s embrace for what seemed like hours before they moved apart and dressed themselves.  Tommy checked his watch, it was almost 4.30am and they had interviews before the sound and safety check at 11am.  
“Wanna stay in my room baby boy?”  
“Always.”

 


End file.
